Crossing Over
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Trevor and Michael meet Niko, Bernie, and Roman in a strip club and it just gets weirder from there. I am so sorry for this strange fic LOL


Michael was sitting in Trevor's strip club. He was minding his own business looking at the ladies dancing. His bored gazing was rudely interrupted by a voice. An annoying voice. A grating voice. The voice of a man shrieking and whining. Michael ignored it because it was none of his business. Maybe if he ignored it the man would eventually shut up.

Two minutes pass...

Three minutes...

Five minutes...

Fuck.

Michael then looked around for Trevor. Where did he go? When is he going to tell this man to shut the fuck up!? Or kick him out of something damn!

Unfortunately that did not happen. The whining did not stop so Michael decided to get up and investigate the problem. When Michael got up to talk to the man he noticed that he was sitting with two other men, a fat one and a man in a brown coat. They looked man in the coat was trying to get the whining man to quiet down. Michael could not decipher where his accent was from. They didn't fit in with the Los Santos customers what so ever.

Then the man continued whining louder,'' Urgh! Why you make me come here!? I do not like titties or women or just ew!'' The man started gagging and flailing around.

The heavier man face palmed in embarrassment,''Shut up Florian! God so embarrassing!''

''It's Bernie!'' the man screamed in protest.

''Shut up Flo-Bernie! Shut up! They will put us out!'' The man in the brown coat warned.

Michael decided to walk up to the men,''Uh. Is there a problem here?''

Bernie smiled at Michael,''Oooh are you a stripper here? Now that's more like it!''

Michael choked in disbelief,''Nah kid I ain't like that.''

Bernie huffed,''Why not? I'll paaaay...''

''Florian! Stop it!'' his friend scolded once again.

''IT'S BERNIE!'' Bernie corrected.

''I am sorry for his behavior.'' His friend says with a soft smile, the man had very strong European features. He was attractive in Michael's eyes. The man seemed reserved but willing to reach out to people when the time called for it.

Michael was about to answer but Trevor interrupted him by patting him on the back,''Mikey! Now who are these fine gentlemen?''

''I don't really know T. One of them was screaming so I came to see what was wrong.'' Michael answered looking at Bernie.

The man in the coat stood up looking embarrassed,''My name is Niko. I am so sorry for my friend's behavior. He is...what you may call...sassy.''

''Mm-hm!'' Bernie exclaimed snapping his fingers.

Roman cleared his throat,''Am I chopped liver?''

'''Oh yeah and the fat ass is Roman.'' Niko says flatly.

''Hey! That's not a nice thing to say to your cousin!'' Roman says sounding offended.

''Where are you guys from?'' Trevor asks looking at them suspiciously.

''Yugoslavia.'' Niko answers, he looks at Michael and Michael felt a little uncomfortable under the gaze. Was this man checking him out? Nah it can't be. He was obviously straight but Bernie...not so much.

Trevor noticed that Niko was eyeing Michael and said,''He's not for sale.''

Michael's jaw dropped,''I am not some cheap hooker you asshole!''

Niko's jaw dropped he looked offended,''I am not into guys! I was not even looking at him!''

''Can I at least get a lap dance!?'' Bernie interjected,''I do not like the womens.''

Trevor found himself grinning,''Hmmm. Michael what do you think about being a stripper here?''

''Nope.''

''Ple-''

''Nope.''

''Why not?''

''Never.''

Bernie pouted,''Why don't you hire some male strippers?'' He suggested to Trevor.

Trevor looked as if he was thinking it over,''Hmmm...That don't sound too bad! I'll start hiring men. In the mean time Michael get your fat ass on the stage.''

Michael rolled his eyes,''Fuck you Trevor.''Michael walked away to get a drink from the bar.

''Awww don't be like that lard ass.'' Trevor called after him.

Niko tapped Trevor's shoulder,''Are you close with him?''

Trevor squinted at him,''I am not giving you the hook up. Nope.'' Niko scoffed and shook his head in disbelief,''Can men not just be friends? Can a man ask another man a question without everything being gay!? What is with you guys?'' Niko shivers and quickly steps away from Trevor, heading towards the bar.

''Watch it fella! I don't tolerate homophobia! Fucking bigot!'' Trevor called out to Niko.

''AYE! That's my cousin! Do not talk to my cousin that way!'' Roman yells.

Bernie started whining and flailing once again,''I want penis!''

''I like you. I can always appreciate a man who is crazy about cock.'' Trevor says with a smirk,''You should come around more often.''

Bernie grins,''I most definitely will. Looking forward to the male strippers!'' Bernie stood up and did a twirl.

Roman shakes his head and scoffs.

''You're just hating on my fabulousness! I sparkle with sexy fabulous fabulousness!'' Bernie exclaims, his arms up dramatically. Roman chuckled at how silly he looked.

''Do not laugh at me fat Roman. You over-sized cockroach.''

''Woah woah woah guys!Let's bring it down. Get some drinks eh?'' Trevor offers with a smile,''It's on the house.'' He winks at Bernie and Bernie purrs in return.

'This will be interesting...' Trevor thinks smirking at Bernie.


End file.
